Aún pienso en ti
by darisu-chan
Summary: Songfic. Se suponía que ya no debía de pensar en él, entonces ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo? RanmaxAkane


**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de Ranma ½ T^T, si así lo fuera tendría un mejor final. Y la canción tampoco es mía.

**Nota de la autora: **Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo para Ranma, así que espero que no quede muy OC, aunque ya vi la serie completa. Sean buenos conmigo y por favor dejen reviews! Por cierto, querrán escuchar la canción mientras lean esto, se llama Aún pienso en ti, de Playa Limbo. Es muy bella, y cuando la escuché, instantáneamente pensé en Ranma 1/2. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Tiempo de la historia: un año después de la fallida boda.

Aún pienso en ti

Ya había pasado en año desde el intento de boda y, al parecer, todo seguía normal en la casa de los Tendou. Kasumi aún les cocinaba a todos y seguía tan amable como siempre; Soun y Genma todavía jugaban por las tardes y Genma y Ranma seguían viviendo gratuitamente en casa de los Tendou, como los mantenidos que eran. Nabiki por su cuenta, aún se interesaba por el dinero, y era tan tacaña como siempre. Debes en cuando, Happosai les cobraba una visita, que terminaba haciendo que la casa se destruyera. Sólo había un detalle: Akane estaba saliendo con alguien; esa persona era nueva en la ciudad, no era muy guapo ni bueno en las artes marciales, pero amaba mucho a Akane.

Ranma no estaba muy feliz con el nuevo novio de Akane, pero no hacía ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, Genma y Soun no podían estar más desilusionados; presionaban a Ranma para que hiciera algo, pero él no iba a hacer nada al respecto, y se los había dejado muy claro a todos.

_Superamos el fuego de aquel adiós_

_Que nos hizo caer_

Akane ya había superado los eventos del año pasado. De verdad, para que aferrarse al pasado. Está bien, ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos y todo, pero Ranma nunca hizo algo para que se casaran, y eso la lastimó.

_Acertamos el juego fallamos los dos_

_Nos dejamos perder_

Aunque creyó que habían ya superado al destino, las supuestas prometidas, los odiosos pretendientes y las peleas absurdas, la boda le comprobó lo contrario: seguían igual o peor que en el principio. Akane sentía que después de eso ambos se dieron por vencido, o por lo menos ella lo dio por terminado.

_Nada más nos quedara_

_Que este ultimo mirar_

_En los últimos años_

Ya nada les quedaba, más esas miradas que se daban, las mismas desde que sus problemas aumentaron. Ya no existía la mirada decidida y de confianza que se dedicaban. Sólo una llena de melancolía por parte de Ranma y una de soledad y tristeza por parte de Akane.

_Si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia hasta el final_

_Quedarían los daños y el espacio_

Si a algún loco se le ocurriera escribir o ellos se atrevieran a contar su dichosa historia de amor, se darían cuenta que en la mayoría había mucho dolor, resignación y una gran falta de comunicación entre los dos. Y la culpa venía siendo de ambos, ellos se ocasionaron los daños.

_Por qué no cedí_

_Cuando se trataba de confiar en ti_

Akane sabía bien porque su relación no prosperó. Nunca confío totalmente en Ranma, creía que sí, pero siempre tenía dudas de él, de allí venían los celos que sentía, cuando su "prometido" estaba con cualquier otra chica.

_No te supe valorar_

_Desde antes de empezar_

La verdad es que Ranma nunca la valoró; él siempre pensó que Akane iba a estar para él en las buenas y en las malas, y eso fui desde que la conoció. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que estaba en un error; Akane sólo tenía ojos para su nuevo novio, no para él.

_Por qué no pedí_

_Que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi_

A Akane le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo junto a Ranma, pues la verdad se fue muy rápido de sus manos. Por más que intentó retener el corazón de Ranma junto a ella, simplemente no lo consiguió.

_Y aunque ahora hay alguien más_

_Hoy me cuesta aceptar que_

_Aún pienso en ti_

Y tenía a su nuevo novio Ren, y pensaba que sería feliz otra vez, con o sin Ranma. Su lógica le dictaba que ella había estado bien por 16 años antes de la llegada de Ranma a su vida. Pero la verdad era que aún pensaba en él, no como a un amigo o a aquel chico que tanto odiaba, no, sino cómo a algo más, como su primer y gran amor. Y era difícil aceptar que aún estaba en su corazón.

_Festejamos el día_

_Que te conocí_

Todo esto tomó lugar, irónicamente, en un aniversario más de la llegada de los Saotome a la casa Tendou. Todos pensaron que ésta fiesta haría que Ranma y Akane estuvieran juntos, tan unidos como hace ya tiempo.

- Oye Akane, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo llegaron Ranma y el señor Saotome a nuestra casa? – Kasumi preguntó, ante la expectativa de todos.

_Ahora ya lo olvide_

- La verdad Kasumi, ya lo olvidé. – Akane simplemente contestó, dejando a todos extrañados y serios. Lo que no sabían era que Ranma había escuchado la conversación y estaba muy dolido.

_Nada más nos quedara_

_Que este ultimo mirar_

_En los últimos años_

Con ese comentario, Ranma reaccionó. Ya nada más les quedaba verse con dolor todos los días, hasta que alguno de los dos se fuera de la casa de los Tendou.

_Si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia hasta el final_

_Quedarían los daños y el espacio_

Su historia era aún peor que la de Romeo y Julieta, es más, si los hubieran conocido, los amantes se habrían sentido dichosos. Su amor nunca se logró, no dejo una marca como la de un beso o un abrazo, si no una cicatriz de dolor en sus corazones.

_Justo cuando empezaba a sentir tu calor_

_Se nos fue de las manos el amor…_

Así había sido su corto romance, cuando ya se habían acercado el uno al otro, su amor se fue, con el viento y ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Ranma se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Akane lo miró y él le dedicó una triste sonrisa y ella sólo suspiro.

- Sabes Ranma, yo nunca pude confiar en ti cuando estabas conmigo. – Akane le dijo sinceramente, sonriendo irónicamente.

- Y yo nunca te supe valorar, Akane. – Ranma le dijo, mientras suspiraba melancólicamente y veía hacia el cielo.

- Me gustaría que él tiempo no se hubiera ido tan rápido.

- A mí también, Akane. No sabes cuánto.

- Es probable que no deba decirte esto, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha pasado. – Akane le dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

- Dime, qué es.

- Aunque ahora estoy con Ren, me cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar que aún pienso en ti. – Le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo también pienso en ti Akane, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. – Le dijo Ranma muy sincero, antes de irse y dejarla sola. Akane sólo empezó a llorar, esperando que las cosas mejoraran y ella y Ranma pudieran estar juntos por siempre, aunque solamente fuera un sueño.

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Patético? ¿No escribas para Ranma ½?


End file.
